


I Will Sit Quietly With Thee

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [82]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Companionship, Empathy, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quiet, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock knows best how to treat McCoy when he is feeling sad.





	I Will Sit Quietly With Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reading how humans could be better friends if we acted more like dogs whose love is unconditional. The last suggestion was the inspiration for this drabble: "When someone is having a bad day, be silent, sit close by, and nuzzle them gently."

“What is wrong with Dr. McCoy, Captain? He seems sad.”

“Sometimes Earthlings get melancholy. It’s best to leave him alone for awhile.”

“That does not seem logical.” And with that, Spock headed for McCoy.

“Spock--”

But Spock didn't reconsider. He silently stationed himself next to McCoy in the day room.

Finally McCoy muttered, “You’re sitting with a loser.”

“I am sitting with a friend who is sad.”

McCoy grimaced. “It won’t be easy.”

Spock touched McCoy’s arm. “I will stay as long as I am needed.”

McCoy wistful smile was full of gratitude as he could feel Spock's concern. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
